Kit & Kaboodle
by J. Maria
Summary: 100 ficlets and drabbles done for tth100, Kit centric.
1. Abnormal Dirge

****

Title: Abnormal Dirge  
**author: **jmaria

****

tth100 prompt: Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters:** Kit, Dean and Sam Winchester  
**Prompt:** 039. Funeral  
**Word Count:** 505  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Eric Kripke & Robert Singer own Dean and Sam  
**Spoilers: **Spoilers for this week's Doppelganger episode of Supernatural.

__

Abnormal Dirge

Typically, a guy goes to his own brother's funeral. She'd staked out the funeral parlor all day, hoping to get a moment of the bereaved family's time. And yet here was yummy Sam Winchester getting out of an older model black car with a stranger that oddly matched his dead brother's description to a tee.

Kit Holburn was used to things not adding up, she was from good ole Sunny-D after all. This whole mess certainly wasn't adding up. The twenty-year old tip-toed closer to the car and tested the handle. Just her luck, they'd left it unlocked. She heard voices carry, and without thinking, she squeezed into the back seat. Grabbing what appeared and smelled like sewer-water clothes. She'd probably smelled worse during her little escapades with Dawn and Carlos last summer, and she knew the New Watcher's Council had that creepy odor to it that was worse than eviscerated demon.

Muffled voices followed by slams of car doors made Kit feel very nervous. Okay, spooked more than nervous. Buffy Summers had insisted that all of the new Watchers clock practical field time. Had something to do with the old school watchers, and it made Xander giggle for some reason. Dawn said she'd explain it, but she didn't really understand it either. They were talking again, and Kit strained her ears to listen.

"I'm gonna miss it. How many times does a guy get to go to his own funeral?"

Kit bit her tongue. How does someone miss their own funeral? Oh yeah, they miss it when they're the _undead_! She felt slime slip down the back of her shirt and she did the most girly thing she could do - she screamed. Her body was propelled forward as they hit hard on the breaks.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt worse then when I fell through the bathroom floor," Kit groaned to no one in particular.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"What are you?" Dean countered.

"You would have loved the ceremony, half of your teeth fell out spontaneously and your bastard of a brother didn't bother to show for questioning," Kit replied, shoving her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, dude, you _need_ to do laundry, ASAP."

"Didn't answer our questions," Dean snapped.

"Kit Holburn, I'm a member of the NWC. I was tracking down a lead on a Doppelganger but it looks like you beat me to it. Wanna explain what you are and why you missed your own brother's funeral?" Kit tossed this last bit to Sam.

"Can you wait until we're out of St. Louis?"

"Can I throw these clothes out the window?"

"No, but you can quit hiding under them," Sam grinned.

"Then I can wait till the city limits," Kit shrugged. She frowned, "Is that Metallica?"

"House rules, dead guy gets to pick out his own dirge, and the stowaway gets to be grateful her butt isn't on the side of the highway."

"Pretty touchy for a dead guy," Kit snorted.

"You get used to it," Sam replied.


	2. Scary Combination

****

Title: Scary Combination  
**author: **jmaria

****

tth100 prompt: Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Stephanie Plum  
**Characters:** Kit, Connie, Lula, Vinnie  
**Prompt:** 097. Bonds  
**Word Count:** 228  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Janet Evanovich owns Connie, Vinnie, and Lula  
**Summary: **Kit finds herself at Vincent Plum's Bail Bonding company.

__

Scary Combination

"Hunh, another skinny-ass white girl lookin' to bail out her good-for-nothin' man, am I right?" The large black woman who was bent over one of the filing cabinet drawers, attitude and the butt of a big gun sticking out of the back of her tight cut-offs.

"Yowser," Kit Holburn muttered under her breath, getting another look from the woman.

"You got something to say little girl?"

She did, and if she had balls made of steel, she'd still be damned frightened by the woman. Why couldn't the Watchers Council have sent a Slayer to pay off the bail and get this bounty hunter to give up the case? Why send _her_ in? She was only a junior Watcher.

"Nope, I'm actually here to find Stephanie Plum. You wouldn't be her, now would you?" _Fat chance_, Kit thought to herself.

"Uppity little thing, ain'tcha?"

"Steph doesn't come in every day. Only when she'd got a body claim or picking up a skip," the red-head at the desk said.

"That means I have to talk to Vincent Plum," Kit sighed.

"What about?"  
"Reimbursing him for a bail bond on a girl who's case has been dropped."

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Connie sighed, nodding to Vinnie Plum's office. "Best if you avoid words like fetish and goats."

"What?" Kit snapped, as the door closed behind her.


	3. Southern Comfort

****

Title: Southern Comfort  
**author: **jmaria

****

tth100 prompt: Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Sawyer, Hurley  
**Prompt:** 047. Fantasies

****

Word Count:  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. Abrams owns Sawyer  
**Summary: **Kit knows she shouldn't let him bother her, plus he ignores her half the time anyway.**  
Set: **early season one

__

Southern Comfort

Kit Holburn never thought she'd survive a plane crash, end up on virtual paradise, be harrowed by people eating monsters, or find out that the one guy she'd been scoping out since the crash had shot a polar bear (and a few other things). A polar bear on a tropical island, who'da thought it? She dug her toes in the sand and sat back, not watching Sawyer. No, not at all. She wasn't staring.

He was older than her, but what did that matter? They were on Mystery Island, for god's sake! He didn't know she existed, and he was cocky, and arrogant, and so very pretty. He had the tendency to nick-name people, Kate was Freckles, and that Shannon girl was Sticks. He didn't give her one, so she gave him one.

Not that she'd ever have the guts to say it to his face. She shouldn't be attracted to him, he wasn't a nice guy and he went out of his way to be hated by everyone. And yet, she still wanted him. Maybe it was like what Faith said about slaying. Surviving the death, beating it back made you want to feel alive, made you hungry for life. Made her want to forcibly hurl him back into the sand and -

"Hey, you, can I ask you a few questions?"

Kit shook, blushing insanely. She blinked and found herself staring up at the big guy named Hurley. Sure she was still blushing, Kit nodded.

"Cool, I'm taking a census of everybody who was on the flight, so I kinda need your name and address."

"Kit, Kit Holburn. Um, I was moving back to L.A. after living in Sydney for the last few months with a friend, so no address. Last place I lived at for more than a few months was 945 Martin road, Sunnydale, California."

"Thanks, most people were kinda uptight about giving out their info," Hurley grinned at her.

"Yeah, didn't care," Kit shrugged, forcing herself to pay attention to Hurley and then later she could imagine ravaging Sawyer.

"Dude, he's not a nice guy," Hurley said suddenly.

"What?"

"Him, he's not a nice guy. He's kinda an asshole, incase you missed the memo," Hurley nodded in Sawyer's direction.

"Yeah, got the memo, didn't care. Girl can have her fantasies, can't she?" Kit said a bit more defensively than she normally would. "Sorry, too much sun, I'm gonna go see if there's anything I can help with."

"Cool," Hurley replied, heading off in the opposite direction.

Kit pushed herself out of the sand and headed over toward a big group of people. She didn't see the guy in front of her until it was too late. She collided heavily with him, and held onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall.

"I was walking here," Kit cried, glancing up at him. Her mouth went dry when she noticed who it was.

"So was I, till you _walked_ into _me_, girlie," Sawyer snapped.

"Take a pill, Southern Comfort. You'll live longer if you do," Kit retorted, forcing herself to walk around and away from him as fast as she could, fairly sure her whole body was shaking.

"Southern Comfort?" Sawyer muttered to himself.

"It's a lot better than 'miserable bastard', now isn't it?" Kate replied, stepping up beside him.

"Who asked you, Freckles?"


	4. The Final Frontier

****

Title: The Final Frontier  
**author: **jmaria

****

tth100 prompt: Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters:** Kit, Jayne, Kaylee, Simon, & River  
**Prompt:** 094. Portal

****

Word Count: 445  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all  
**Summary: **During a routine patrol, Kit finds herself falling victim to a demon's portal**  
Set: **after Objects in Space

__

The Final Frontier

The last thing she'd heard before tumbling into the portal of doom had been Andrew letting out a terrified shriek. The last words she'd heard were "Kit, no!" from Dawn. And the last thing she'd felt was Carlos' hand slipping through hers.

The first thing she'd felt after falling through the portal was the hard metal floor, and the painful snap of three of her fingers. The first sounds that she heard was a woman screaming and a man yelling. The first word she heard was "Huh." as she slipped into the black.

When she woke up, she was in a brightly lit antiseptic room. Her left arm throbbed painfully and her eyes started to water. She groaned and tried to sit up, only to hear the faint click of a gun's hammer slip into position.

"Jayne, put that away," a woman snapped.

"No gorram-ruttin' way. That there _thing_ fell outta the ship's hull!" A man replied gruffly.

"Ow, ow, ow, please don't shoot me," Kit groaned.

"I need to check her vitals," Kit blinked at found herself staring at good looking dark haired man in a sweater.

"Check away," Kit murmured.

"Where did she come from?" A brown haired girl asked, peeking around the man that someone had called Jayne.

"Dude, you've got a girl's name," Kit muttered, taking in the impressive size of the man. "Course, you're _so _not a girl."

"Now that we've got Jayne's name outta the way, mind telling us where you came from and how you ended up face down on my boat?" A man wearing suspenders and a pair of the tightest pants she'd seen in a long time, had his hands on his hips, reminding her vaguely of Buffy Summers.

"You must be the leader," Kit said to herself.

"No, I'm the captain, and you haven't yet explained how you got on my boat," The captain pursed his lips.

"There was a demon," Kit started to say. "I mean a bad guy, and he, he um, threw a spell curse thing-y at me and there was Carlos. My hand it slipped and then I was free falling then I - what's that?"

The doctor, or who she thought was a doctor swabbed at the inside of her elbow. Was he reaching for a needle?

"I don't like needles, please don't I -" Kit started to shriek irrationally, flailing out her legs and her arms, she tried to fight it. But the needle slipped beneath her skin and her shoulders were pushed back by Jayne and the Captain. "No, please."

Kit muttered three words before drifting into unconsciousness.

"Portals, demons." The last word was a breathy whisper, "Carlos."


	5. Not the Type

**Title:** Not the Type

**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit

**Crossover fandom:** Lost

**Characters:** Kit, Sawyer, Hurley

**Prompt:** 073. Worship

**Word Count:** 482

**Rating:** FR-15

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. Abrams owns Sawyer & Hurley

**Summary: **She worshiped him with her eyes, but they found him unworthy****

Mini-Series Set: Southern Comfort - 2

_Not the Type_

Another day spent in paradise, sipping at precious water and covertly watching Sawyer. She talked to Hurley a lot, and sometimes to that Shannon girl, and spent a lot of time being ignored by the general populace of Mystery Island. She was a watcher, by profession and by nature. She didn't talk to people if she didn't have to, she watched them instead.

Kit tugged at the safety pin that kept her jeans closed. They were her favorite jeans and instead of offering them up to become bandages or something, she'd held onto them. They reminded her of home.

"Hey, Kit," Hurley's shadow blocked her view of Sawyer - again.

"Hey, Hurley. What's up?"

"Dude, you're doing it again."

"Dude, I'm a girl, so add an ette to the end of that and second, what am I doing again?"

"That whole sickening stare-at-Sawyer and drool bit you've been doing for the past few days."

"I'm not -"

"Dude," Hurley started, "Ette, you're like worshipping at the altar of Sawyer."

"Worshipping? Only crazy monks and demonic little trolls do things like that. What? Have I been seen building my crazy-stalker-Sawyer Altar? Did Jack find it and mistake it for Kate's? Was there drama?" Kit said on a laugh.

"Don't rag on Jack like that, and no, your altar is safely hidden," Hurley replied. "He's just not -"

"A nice guy, and you're worried he'll go all ape-shit and attack me," Kit finished. "Have to notice me first. Kinda blank face girl here, not getting noticed a lot."

"Kate's been using your nickname on him."

"What?" Kit snapped, anger washing over her face. "That's _my_ nickname. I don't recall running around and giving people permission to use it.

"He's been more, well, Sawyer-y since you called him it. Mutters about you."

Kit blinked. She'd just been played into this. Hurley was trying to show her that she was being o.c.d. about Sawyer, and it really wasn't fair.

"That was low, Hurley."

"Dude," Hurley paused, "Ette, it's not. Outta all the guys you could choose to worship, you pick the biggest, meanest S.O.B. on the island?"

"Hurley, I'm not -"

"Like you coulda picked Jack or Boone, he's a pretty guy, or Charlie, or Steve."

"Boone's a pretty guy?" Kit couldn't help grinning. "Why Hurley, are you -"

"No! I'm just saying - it's Sawyer!"

"My ears are burnin'. Look at the little kiddies playin in the sand." Sawyer glared down at them, a smug ass grin on his face.

"Southern Comfort, coming in with a good zinger, as always," Kit retorted, squinting up into the sun at him. "Heard Kate made an altar to you."

"What's that Kitty cat?"

"Wow, that's all you could come up with? Pretty lame, S.C." Kit said, pushing herself up out of the sand. "Better go destroy that altar."

"Ha!" Hurley laughed.

"What're you laughin' at?"

"Dude, it's funny."


	6. Gnat

**Title:** Gnat

**author: **jmaria

**tth100**** prompt:** Kit

**Crossover fandom:** Lost

**Characters:** Kit, Hurley, Jack, Sawyer

**Prompt:** 077. Annoy

**Word Count:** 589

**Rating:** FR-15

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. Abrams owns Jack, Sawyer & Hurley

**Summary: **She gets under your skin****

Mini-Series Set: Southern Comfort - 3

_Gnat_

With all the craziness going on the island, Kit was surprised to see one of the big shots standing in front of her. Hurley was standing a bit in the back of the group, which was just weird, because he was normally walking with her or sitting by her whenever he came over to talk. Which meant something big was going on.

"Doc, what can I do for you?" Kit asked, squinting up at him and trying to sharpen a piece of bamboo into a cross/stake.

"We're trying to get more people up to the caves, it's a lot safer there and -"

"I'm staying on the beach," Kit said stubbornly, bowing her head to focus on her work once more.

Jack glanced back at Hurley, who only mouthed the word 'dude'. Jack stared down at this girl that Hurley was so sure was going to get into trouble down on the beach. To be honest, he hadn't noticed her, but he hadn't had the time to notice every single person. She was young, maybe in her early twenties. She had dark hair and eyes, and wore faded jeans and a ripped tank top like nearly everyone else that had survived the crash.

"Besides, it's safer on the beach. Didn't the pregnant girl get snatched up at the caves?" Kit asked.

"Dude, it's just as dangerous down here as it is up there. Cept there's water -" Hurley broke in, glaring at Jack.

"Which you guys _bring_ down to the beach, Hurley. And I'm a girl, not a guy," Kit said grinning.

"It'd be safer. If you got hurt, Jack could fix you up. He fixed Charlie," Hurley argued.

"Hurley," Jack said warningly.

"No! You're gonna get hurt, and I don't want that, Kit. It's not safe here, there could be more polar bears," Hurley cried.

"Hurley, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Thank you for the invite, but I'm staying here," Kit turned back to her work.

Jack sighed, but turned away, motioning for Hurley to do the same. Before he completely turned away, he saw the girl's eyes flicker to her left. Following her gaze, Jack found him looking at Sawyer, who was stalking over to Kit.

"Dude," Hurley said quietly.

"I see, just keep walking, Hurley."

Sawyer was pissed. That stupid nickname was dogging his every step, he'd heard Sticks giggling about it and that Steve guy say it to a couple of other people. Freckles was usin' it to taunt him. There she was sittin' pretty in the sand, whittling. Sawyer glared at her.

"You're in my sun," Kit said blandly.

"Don't really care if I'm in your sun or not, Kitty."

"S.C., to what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"That stupid name's been on everybody's lips for the last two days. I want you to end it."

"End what? I didn't start anything," Kit said innocently. "_Kate_ circulated the nickname. I only thought it up."

"Yeah, well I got the whole damn island laughing at me, and I don't much appreciate it," Sawyer snapped.

"Gee, sorry about that."

"You little," Sawyer gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I can be annoying that way, tootles," Kit smirked, making her way over to some of the others.

Jack merely grinned at the girl who made her way across the sand. Sawyer glared at the girl's back, before huffing off towards his shelter. Jack turned to Hurley, who's mouth hung open a bit. Jack laughed.

"I think she can handle herself all right, Hurley."


	7. History Lesson

****

Title: History Lesson  
**author: **jmaria

****

tth100 prompt: Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** American Girls: Kit  
**Characters:** Kit, Kit  
**Prompt:** 064. Diary

****

Word Count: 190  
**Rating:** FR-13  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, American Girls own Kit  
**Summary: **The one you were named for. . .  
**A/N: **Okay, I haven't read the Kit books (having read my last AG book back when I was like twelve and they only had 5 of the girls back then) I just liked the name and how it fit, which is why there's not much back story.

__

History Lesson

Kit Holburn hated her name. It was stupid and pointless, and was just - well, she just hated it. Didn't matter that her mom had told her countless times that she was named after her grandmother, or that it was a name to be proud of, it was a stupid name and she hated it. She was named after a woman who'd died when she was two and knew nothing about.

Until she'd found Grandma Kit's diary. The first date was from1934. Kit didn't know what possessed her to read the seventy year old diary, but she found she couldn't put it down. It only chronicled that one year in Kit Kittredge's life, but she sure had done a lot for being an eleven year old in the middle of the Depression.

"Kitty, honey?" Elizabeth Holburn called, peeking in her daughter's bedroom. "What're you reading? Is that -"

"Grandma Kit's diary," Kit said, nodding.

"You're grandma was an amazing woman, sweetie. She was so thrilled when we decided to name you after her," Elizabeth smiled.

"Could you tell maybe tell me a little bit more about her?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."


	8. Broken Hearted Secretary

**Title:** Broken Hearted Secretary  
**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** The Maltese Falcon  
**Characters:** Kit, Sam Spade, Effie  
**Prompt:** 036. Past

**Word Count:** 313  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Dashiell Hammett owns Sam & Effie  
**Summary: **Your grandfather was brilliant. . .and stupid all at the same time.**  
Mini-Series Set: **Stuff Dreams Are Made Of - 1/3  
**Notes**: Yes, I know it's a classic. Yes, I know I'm crazy.

_Broken Hearted Secretary_

Kit Holburn loved most of her family. Her grandparents were the most important members of her family. Effie and Sam Spade had been together in one shape or form since just after the Great War. Effie'd finished high school in San Francisco round the same time Sam and Miles Archer'd chased off their old secretary. She'd needed money, and Sam was willing to hire her.

Kit loved spending time with them in Frisco, especially since Sunnydale had literally gone to hell. Her grandma was thrilled to have her, and grandpa . . .well, he spent a lot of time in his office sneaking smokes when he could and staring at a butt-ugly statue of a bird. Kit asked her what exactly had come over her grandfather, when they were setting the table for dinner.

"Gramps is kinda getting. ..weirder, Grams," Kit said one afternoon.

"He's getting older, sweetie. He's lived a long and often sad life," Grams replied, looking over her shoulder to his half-closed office door. "Got word today of a girl he used to know."

Effie Spade's face closed over, a wounded look replaced her boyishly cheerful smile. She sat down tiredly, her hand under her chin. Kit sat down across from her.

"Grams?"

"Just bad memories. He fell for this girl, and she turned out to be rotten to the core. Got her sent away for life, and the - she died last week. Never got out."

"And Gramps loved her?"

"Never forget a knock-out like that. Rotten to the core, but men lined up to die for her. Broke my heart when he fell for such a crooked dame like that."

"Well, we always knew he was stupid," Kit grinned at her, hoping to make her feel a little better.

"Oh, look at us going on like this. Supper'll be late, and you know what a stickler Sam is."


	9. Try Me

**Title:** Try Me  
**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Hurley, Sawyer, Jack  
**Prompt:** 023. Pride

**Word Count:** 573  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. Abrams owns Sawyer & Hurley  
**Summary: **Just try me, and then you'll know what I'm capable of.**  
Mini-Series Set: **Southern Comfort - 4

_Try Me_

Her stake/cross, or her stacros as she was calling it in her head, was nearly done. Not that she had to fear vamps attacking on the island. She hadn't heard anything from them, if there were even any _on_ the island.

Monsters, polar bears, boars, and _others_ - definitely. Vamps - not so sure. Hot guys that were completely wrong for you and sweet, nice, adorable guys who wanted to protect you - an overabundance.

Kit slipped the stacros in the back of her jeans and pushed herself out of the sand. Sure, she wasn't a slayer, but she was a Watcher. She could handle herself if need be.

There were whispers all over the beach that Claire'd returned. Lost her mind, but otherwise safe. Everyone was whispering about this Ethan guy who taken the pregnant girl.

To everyone else it was something creepy and frightening. Sadly for Kit, it was kinda run-of-the-mill, happens-all-the-time-where-I'm-from, pain in the ass normal. She was really getting sick of being a freak.

"Where are you going, Dude- ette?" A voice said from behind her.

"A walk, Hurley."

"A walk? With crazy people who've been on the island too long running around?"

"Yeah, Hurley."

"It isn't safe, Kit."

"I'll be okay, Hurley," Kit smiled. He really was a good guy, and the closest thing she had to a friend on the island. He kinda reminded her of Carlos and Dawn. "If you gotta know, I'm thinking about checkin' out the caves."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you want me to walk with you? You know that whole safety in numbers thing?"

"I'll be okay."

Hurley nodded, realizing she was brushing him off, but left anyway. Kit sighed. It sucked that she had to lie to him, but she had to do this on her own.

"What and deprive us here on the beach of your witty charm, Kitty-cat?" Sawyer retorted, never looking up from his 'borrowed' book.

Kit glared at him. He'd been a real bitch about the whole nickname thing. 'Course it didn't make him less appealing to her, and at least she was in his radar. She turned the glare into a grin.

"And leave all this, Southern Comfort? Why, I do declare, I just don't know what I'd do without your manly sarcasm to keep the ferocious polar bears at bay," Kit said in the worst Southern accent she could manage as she pretended to fan herself.

"You'll be cryin' when one rips you to shreds," Sawyer smirked. "And then who'll the big man have to pant over? Who'll _really_ give him the time a day?"

Kit felt a flash of anger being to rise through her. Until she realized that was just what he wanted. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You know, Sawyer, I've met some really evil bastards in my time," she began.

"And let me guess, I'm at the top of your list?"

"Nope. You're not even in the top fifty. Somebody screwed you up, told you that you were evil. I've seen _evil_. You don't come close. You're like a big, fluffy puppy minus the sharp teeth. So more like an old fluffy puppy that's about to be put down."

She could see Jack in the distance talking to that Sayid guy and Mr. Locke. She shuddered visibly, until she remembered who she was standing in front of.

"You, I trust. It's the ones that have it all together that scare me."


	10. You're A Good Man, Sister

**Title:** You're a Good Man, Sister  
**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** The Maltese Falcon  
**Characters:** Kit, Sam Spade, Effie  
**Prompt:** 006. Blood  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Dashiell Hammett owns Sam & Effie  
**Summary: **You mourn a woman who was rotten, ignoring the one you don't deserve**  
Mini-Series Set: **Stuff Dreams Are Made Of - 2/3

_You're a Good Man, Sister_

Sam Spade had spent most of his life thinking on the one dame who did him wrong. Sure, he'd never really cared for Miles, but still someone kills your partner and you're supposed to do something about it. Especially seeing as how the dame did it in cold blood, for no reason. Reason enough to put blood on his hands. Enough to make a man wary.

Kit watched her grandfather, trying to hate his indifference he must have once shown toward her grandmother. What makes a man so blind?

"Kit, sweetheart, why're you standing in the doorway? 'Fraid I might bite?" Sam said tiredly.

"Yeah, I am, Gramps," Kit sighed. "Gonna go on mourning the woman?"

"What woman?"

"The one who drove a wedge between you and Grams," Kit said stiffly, her loyalty to her grandmother showing clearly. God, if she didn't remind him of Effie at her toughest and Brigid - but that witch had nothing to do with his Kit. She was all Effie, her heart, her mind. His necessary ruthlessness, when need be. "Who is she?"

"A bloodsucking leech I went and fell for."

"And?"  
"It was years ago, Kitty. I haven't thought about her for years. I married Effie didn't I?" Sam snapped.

"You settled," Kit murmured. "You settled when she loved you. So you'll break her heart everyday without even trying. You might as well gotten together with the bloodsucking leech, it had the same effect."

Kit stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Sam watched as the fake falcon toppled off the table by the door. He had as much blood on his hands as Brigid. At least Kit took after her grandmother.

"You're a good man, sister," Sam murmured, picking up the thing that had cost them all so much.


	11. At All

**Title:** At All  
**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Hurley  
**Prompt:** 062. Game

**Word Count:** 210  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. owns Hurley  
**Summary: **You think you got me pegged? You don't know me at all.  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 5

_At All_

Kit heard the noise before she saw anything. Her watcher instinct had her reaching for her weapon. Stake held high, she slipped through the brush - only to find herself smack in the middle of a make-shift golf course.

"What in the Sam Hell is all of this?" Kit murmured.

"Like it? Thought we could all kinda use a distraction. Something to take our minds off a -" Hurley said, eyeing the stake in her hand. Kit quickly hid it in her back pocket.

"Being stuck on bizarro island?" Kit grinned. "You and Charlie did all of this?"

"Yeah. Just something to you know, kill time. Was gonna ask you if you wanted to help, but - thought you'd be kinda busy watchin' Sawyer and stuff."

"Yeah, I spend my entire day wrapped up in watching Sawyer read or being snarky. There aren't enough hours in my day to fill with Sawyer-y goodness," Kit sighed. It was getting to be annoying, this everybody-worry-about Kit getting entangled in Sawyer. "I would have like to help, Hurley. Coulda been fun."

"Didn't know -" Hurley tried to apologize, but Kit just cut him off

"Yeah, I get it." She turned back towards the beach. "We've all got our roles and games to play."


	12. On the Outside

**Title:** On the Outside  
**author: **jmaria

**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Sawyer, Dawn, Carlos  
**Prompt:** 076. Deceit

**Word Count:** 996  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Dawn, & Carlos, J.J. owns Sawyer  
**Summary: **Why she got on the plane. . . (because what is Lost all about if not for the flashbacks?)  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 6

_On the Outside_

Kit hacked away at the fruit, her anger at Hurley growing more and more prominent with each whack. Stupid golf course. Stupid Hurley, stupid mystery island. Stupid idiot blocking her light - huh?

She glanced up suddenly, her hand reaching for the stake. Only to see Sawyer smirking down at her. Just what she needed - Southern Comfort. His eyes narrowed a bit on her hand. Before she could stash it, his hand shot out, clenching around her wrist.

"Ow, let go of -"

"Now, Kitty cat, what's this big ole thing?" Sawyer asked, turning her wrist in his hand.

"I whittle. It's a simple whittling. Call me _the Dollmaker_, Southern Comfort," Kit snapped, trying to yank her hand back. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on him being so damn strong. Or muscle-y. So, she did the completely girly thing and smacked at him. When that didn't work, she sighed and let her hand go limp. "Let go, Sawyer."

"Gonna stop usin' that dumb nickname and explain what the hell this thing really is?"

"Are you? And it's a weapon of mass destruction! I already told you it was just something I whittled. I'm not exactly blessed with an overabundance of creative talent." Kit said quietly, staring down at the scratched top, where she'd tried to carve one of those decorative little swirls that Carlos liked.

"_Did the knife slip, Kit?" Dawn had asked, laughing, examining the handle._

"_More like my hand slipped," Kit sighed, holding up her bandaged fingers. "Who knew whittling skills would be so vital on the Watcher's final?"_

"_Me. I told you it would be," Dawn replied._

"_Right, little miss oh-I-helped-make-the-final," Kit scowled playfully at her. _

"_I'm just glad Giles let you come down here, finally. Carlos and I were missing you," Dawn wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders._

"_Yeah, well, that's what happens when you fail the final twice," Kit said ruefully._

"_Couldn't be helped, you're final was attacked by Apocalyptic-y demons."_

"_Yeah, but you and Carlos have been in the field for five months. I'm gonna be viewed as the short-bus Watcher. Especially since you're the Boss Lady's sister," she said nervously._

"_Oh, please, it's _that _much harder to get respected around here. The Sydney Slayers actually respect Carlos more because he's _not _related to the top slayer. I'm chop liver. Guess they think I got this job handed to me on a silver platter."_

"_Please, you've gotten war wounds compared to these pipsqueaks. Speaking of Carlos," Kit said, trying not to be overly obvious, "How's he doing? Why didn't he come with you?"_

"_Watcher duties. Three of our newest slayers have been doing the whole pre-teen meltdown. Apparently, I'm rug like. I let them all walk over me," Dawn looked away, her eyes focusing on the apartment building. "We're home, well, where us Watchers live, anyway."_

"_Wow. Better than our London flat," Kit grinned._

_Kit had shrieked when they got up to the apartment and saw Carlos waiting for them. It had been nearly eight months since she'd seen him, and the eight months had been filled with longing and wondering. He'd asked her where they thought their relationship had been going, and at the time, she honestly hadn't known. The time apart had given her plenty to think about, and if he was still interested in taking it another level, then so was she._

_But the hug at the door was awkward and stiff, and not Carlos-like at all. She noticed pictures of Carlos and Dawn, not of the three of them. And she noticed the tension between Carlos and Dawn._

"_So, both of you live here?" Kit asked, trying to break the tension._

"_Well, the three of us, now that you're here," Dawn said a bit too brightly._

"_In a two bedroom apartment? We gonna go back to the good old dorm days, Dawnie?" Kit laughed._

"_Well, no -" but she was cut off by the telephone. "Let me go get that." Kit frowned at the little exchange between the two of them, but smiled at Carlos._

"_Kit, it's good that you're here."_

"_It's good to be here, especially to be out of London when the weather's so bad," Kit smiled. "Actually, I'm kinda glad Dawn had to run. We need to talk - about us."_

"_Kit -"_

"_No, if I don't say this, I'm not gonna be able to say this. I was too scared to try back in London, but if you still want to -I'd really like to -" Her voice _

"_Kit, Dawn and I are together."_

"_What?"_

"_We've been dating for a few months now. We're living together," Carlos said quietly._

"_Oh -" Kit blinked a few times. "I - wow."_

"_You - you said you didn't think we would go anywhere, and well, -" Carlos took her hand in his. "We didn't want to hurt you, honestly we didn't."_

"_I'm such an idiot. Thinking that there -" Kit blinked back tears of anger. "I'm not gonna cry, dammit. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"_

"_We didn't want to - we didn't -" Dawn started to say, coming to sit by Kit._

"_Don't touch me," Kit snapped, jumping up from her seat. _

"_Kit?" Dawn said tearfully._

"_You let me make an idiot out of myself for months, Dawn. I asked you whenever I talked to you if he was seeing someone, if he was happy. You fucking set me up!" Kit yelled, storming around the couch. "Have a happy life together."_

_She grabbed her duffle bag and her purse and ran from the apartment, ignoring Dawn and Carlos's protests. Her shaking hands punched in the most familiar number into her phone._

"City girl like you don't exactly strike the image of a whittler in my mind, Kitty cat." Sawyer's smirk got wider, but he let her wrist go.

"I'm complex, what can I say?"

"Oh, I strike a nerve?"

"It's what you're good at, Sawyer," Kit snapped, rubbing at her wrist.


	13. Maternal Instinct

**Title:** Maternal Instinct  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters:** Kit, Dawn, Zack, Lydecker  
**Prompt:** 002. Death  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Dawn, & Carlos, James Cameron & Co. own Zack and Lydecker  
**Summary: **She doesn't need to see a body to know the truth.  
**Set:** Mommy's Little Angel (1?)

_Maternal Instincts_

Sometimes it feels like it isn't real, like maybe it was a story I once heard. Like it never really happened at all. I was thirteen when it happened - the first and last time I ran away from Sunnydale without a reason. The last time I ran, the whole city collapsed in on itself. But tonight, here in Cleveland, with Eyes Only zooming across my screen, it feels even more real.

May of '99, I gave birth in a private clinic somewhere in Wyoming to a little boy with the biggest, curious eyes I'd ever seen on a baby. Hell, it was the closest I've been to a baby in my whole life. And I was it's mother. His mother. Nicholas Zachary Holburn. Guess that's not his name _now. _Donald would have changed it. The mothers weren't allowed to know his last name, just to call him Donald. Truth was, we were half afraid of them, 'cept for Anita. She hated him. So did I, but Anita actually voiced it. Heard she fought when they tried to take her baby. I was too scared and I was the first.

I lost a lot of myself that day - the day they took Nicky from me. Never knew what happened to him. Somehow, I knew he was alive. Don't ask me how - I just sorta knew. And then last night - it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. And now Eyes Only is angrily announcing the death of two X-5, and a possible third. Tinga and Max, and Zack was m.i.a.

And I know deep in my heart that it was my Nicky that died. Don't ask me how. Cause I really don't want to think that he's really truly gone.


	14. If Only

**Title:** If Only  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters:** Kit, Carlos, Zack  
**Prompt:** 059. Fight  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit and Carlos, James Cameron & Co. own Zack  
**Summary: **If only she had tried, maybe he'd be here with her now.  
**Set:** Mommy's Little Angel (2/5)

_If Only_

Eyes Only has been sending out a call to all X5 operatives. I can't tear my eyes away even if I wanted to. He keeps saying that Zack was taken, that the other X5's aren't safe. But I can feel it. My Nicky's dead. I can feel it in my heart.

I was never a strong fighter, I gave up on him twice because I couldn't fight them - Lydecker and his cronies. I was a scared kid, one who wasn't old enough to be somebody's mom. But I couldn't fight, I hadn't even learned how to fight when I had him. Because I couldn't, I don't know my oldest son and I probably never will.


	15. Recognition

**Title:** Recognition  
**author: **jmaria  
**tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters:** Kit, Zack, Max  
**Prompt:** 083. Picture  
**Word Count: **406  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, James Cameron & Co. own Zack & Max  
**Summary: **If only she had tried, maybe he'd be here with her now.  
**Set:** Mommy's Little Angel (3/5)

_Recognition_

I never told Carlos about Nicky. Never could bring myself to say the words, "When I was fourteen, I had a kid. Oh, and by the way, I was a virgin when I had him." There's never a good time to tell your husband of fourteen years that you had a kid before him. The world was always too crazy to bring that up. I only told one of my friends about Nicky, and that was Dawn. I told her when I found out I was pregnant with my oldest girl, Angie.

About six months after the whole X5 Eyes Only broadcast, the Council sent us to Seattle. A few days after we arrived, something kinda strange happened. I still remember the girl who brought the package, mainly because there was something about her that struck me. It was probably because she would have been Nicky's age.

"Jam Pony -" She started to say, her eyes hitting mine.

"Oh my god. Anita?"

"Sorry, lady, I'm not Anita." She held out the form for me to sign.

"No, you wouldn't be. Anita'd be at least twenty years older than you," I frowned. Something about this girl was tugging at me. "Could you come in for just a few minutes?"

"I'm not supposed to -"

"There's something I think you might like to see."

She hesitated but followed me into the living room. I pulled down the file I'd hidden in the bookcase. Carlos rarely went into the ancient slayer lore texts, so I figured it'd be safe. A few years back, Dawn offered to help me try and track down anyone involved in Manticore, from the doctors to the birth mothers to Lydecker himself. I carefully pulled the drawing of Anita out and held it out to her.

"You remind me of a lady who was really nice to me during a bad patch in my life. She lost a daughter when I lost my son."

"Your son?" the girl breathed, staring in awe at the picture in her hands.

"He was one of the Manticore kids, born in May of '99. Anita's daughter was born a few months later. We - we never got to see the babies again."

"599?" the girl whispered.

"Yeah."

"That was Zack's -" she started to say, before bolting.

I knew then for sure that the Zack who'd been captured had been my Nicky and that this girl was Anita's baby.


	16. Exclusive

**Title:** Exclusive  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Kate  
**Prompt:** 098. Club  
**Word Count:** 315  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. owns Kate  
**Summary: **His two girls. . .  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 7

_Exclusive_

Kit felt like crying, which made her feel like a big whiny brat. Her wrist hurt, Hurley was mad at her for some reason, Sawyer was being annoying, and she was getting all worked up over Dawn and Carlos. Even though she told herself they weren't even worth it. None of them. At all.

"Look like you could use a drink," Kate called, holding out a water bottle to her.

"Got anything stronger?" Kit asked.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to ask Sawyer about that. All I have is water," Kate said, squatting down next to her. Her eyes landed on Kit's wrist. "What happened?"

"Sawyer did." Kit yanked her sleeves down self-consciously.

"What?" Kate asked, looking around for the man.

"Well, I yanked some, so I guess I helped to hurt them a bit," Kit smiled.

"You're gonna have to run that by me again, Kit," the older woman shook her head.

"He grabbed my wrists, I yanked. It was a whole thing," Kit sighed.

"Kit - did he try anything?"

"Sawyer, king of sit-around-and-do-nothing? No, nothing severely wrong, anyway," the younger woman smiled, turning her face to the sinking sun.

"You sure?"

"I don't need looking after," Kit said quietly. "Hurley tried and - well, I kinda chased him off with the Sawyer-crushing."

"He's an easy guy to crush on, I guess," Kate smiled.

"Denial party of two calling," Kit laughed. "Way I see it, Kate, is we're the closest thing that comes to a club around here."

"Yeah? What kinda club?"

"The Sawyer's-hot-but-we-know-it's-bad," Kit groaned. "Just add in the fact that only one of us has a real chance with the infamous Mr. Sawyer."

"Kit, Sawyer is _not _the kinda guy any girl should want."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make us want him any less, does it?" Kit pushed herself off the sand and stalked back over toward the group around the fire.


	17. Babe in the Woods

**Title:** Babe in the Woods  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Ethan  
**Prompt:** 086. Forest  
**Word Count:** 252  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. owns Ethan  
**Summary: **Not alone  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 8

_Babe in the Woods_

Kit bypassed everyone, blocked everyone out as she stumbled through the sand. When the sand turned to a well beaten path, Kit found herself going to the one place she'd kinda sworn she wouldn't go to. The caves.

The sounds from the people on the beach faded out, enveloping her senses in an eerie quiet. Her hand clenched firmly on the weapon she'd made and her steps slowed. There was no way she was alone. Kit blinked as a drop of rain hit her eye.

"Great, just what I need. And me without my handy-dandy umbrella," Kit muttered, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She trudged on, determined to get to the caves faster. "Eerie ass forest."

There was a snap to her left. Kit froze on the spot. That was not a good sign. She spun around, coming face to face with the dark haired man they'd all come to be leery of.

"It's not the forest you should be scared of," Ethan said from behind her. Kit stiffened as his hand clenched tightly on the back of her neck.

"No, just the psychos who live there, right Ethan?"

Kit felt herself being wrenched back and hurled across the slippery path. Her head smacked painfully on the ground and her grip on her weapon faltered a bit.

"I don't want you, _Watcher_. I guess I'm not the only one, though." Ethan said, crouching next to her. Kit wouldn't let herself cry, not even when his fist came down on her.


	18. Rude Awakening

**Title:** Rude Awakening  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Ethan  
**Prompt:** 012. Sunlight  
**Word Count:** 230  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. owns Ethan  
**Summary: **What she learns...  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 9

_Rude Awakening_

Kit groaned as she rolled over, her back stiff from the hard-packed ground beneath her. The sunlight trickled through the trees as she tried to push herself up. Her arms were pulled tightly behind her.

"Damn, what'd you get yourself into now, Kit?" she muttered to herself.

"It'll go easier for you if you tell me where they're keeping her," Ethan's voice came from the darkening jungle around her.

"Who?" Kit demanded.

"The girl - the pregnant girl."

"I - I haven't seen her! I thought she was still missing!" Kit lied.

"Where is Claire?"

"I really couldn't tell you," Kit snapped.

"You _watchers_ are all alike!"

"Watchers?" she asked quietly.

"Not keeping your end of the bargain, sending a spy to come check up on our progress. It's not enough that you activated them?"

"Who?" Kit asked.

"_Them_! The test subjects! Making them invalid!"

"What test subjects?"

"What test subjects? The girls!"

Ethan's laugh cut through her, chilling her to her very core. Kit pushed herself to her feet and ran, dodging through the dark jungle that threatened to close in and suffocate her. She stumbled as she pushed forward, running harder than she had in her whole life.

Finally, she saw the blinding light of the beach, and pushed harder. She collided heavily with Hurley, stumbling in the sun-saoked sand, her chest heaving.

"Kit? What's wrong? Kit?"

"Ethan."


	19. Without Me

**Title:** Without Me  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** The Maltese Falcon  
**Characters:** Kit, Sam Spade, Effie  
**Prompt:** 003. Love  
**Word Count:** 171  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, Dashiell Hammett owns Sam & Effie  
**Summary: **Picture a world without me in it, and maybe you'll be happy.**  
Mini-Series Set: **Stuff Dreams Are Made Of - 3/3

_Without Me_

Kit sat up abruptly in her bed. The black bird statue stared blankly back at her in the dim glow of her room. Her grandparents were still out, on her Grandpa's spur of the moment date. Kit didn't mind being left alone, not if it patched up things with her favorite relatives. But, damn if it wasn't boring being by herself. Maybe she'd pop out, take in a movie.

Kit scribbled out a note and made her way to the closest theater. Fourteen dollars and three hours later she headed back to her grandparents house. The house was pretty dark when she got home, so she slipped quietly through the back door. She didn't want to wake them up if they were sleeping. Kit was surprised to hear them talking quietly in her grandfather's study.

"Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have you?" Sam was saying.

"No, but I know it anyway," Effie kissed him on the cheek.

Kit wondered what it might be like to be that loved.


	20. Passing the Buck

**Title:** Passing the Buck  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Lost  
**Characters:** Kit, Sawyer, Hurley  
**Prompt:** 056. Drinking  
**Word Count:** 280  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit, J.J. & Damon own Sawyer and Hurley.  
**Summary: **Something to help wash it away  
**Set: **Southern Comfort - 10

_Passing the Buck_

Kit had sat apart from everyone that night, distancing herself from what she had learned. The Watcher's Council had made the others, or at least supported them. And in the morning, when Ethan still hadn't gotten what he wanted, he'd killed that poor guy Steve - or was it Scott? So now she found herself standing in front of Sawyer's tent, her arms crossed as she glared down at the man.

"What can I do for you, Kitty cat?" Sawyer grinned up at her.

"I need a stiff drink, and I need one now," Kit snapped, sitting hard on the ground beside him. "And no jokes, or I'll kick you."

"Really? Am I supposed to be scared?"

"If you know what's good for you."

"What'll you give me for it?"

Sawyer smirked at her, and she was sorely tempted to hit him a few times and then stealing his booze. But the ordeal of the night before, and what Ethan had done to that poor guy were enough to send her over the edge.

"My undying devotion," Kit said thickly, tears forming in her eyes. "And I can whittle you something? I don't have anything else, Sawyer."

"Sorry, Kitty cat, I'm fresh out." Sawyer replied, his hand digging through a bag.

"Thanks for nothing."

Kit made her way back over to the fires, anger pounding through her. She barely noticed when Hurley started walking next to her.

"Kit. Kit!" Hurley yelled for the third time.

"Huh? What?"

"I thought you might be thirsty. I, uh - I got some water."

Kit smiled through her tears. It was the type of drink she'd been after, but it hit the spot anyway.


	21. School Daze

**Title:** School Daze  
**author: **jmaria**  
tth100 prompt:** Kit  
**Crossover fandom:** Sky High  
**Characters:** Kit, Council, Principal Powers  
**Prompt:** 007. School  
**Word Count:** 395  
**Rating:** FR-15  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns Kit and Faith, Disney owns Sky High  
**Summary: **Well, the slayers did want a model for the new Kendra Memorial High...  
**Set: **Fire Lantern Girl - 1  
**A/N:** Companion/side piece to another Sky High fic I'm working on.

_School Daze_

Kit felt leery about getting on the non-descript school bus, but she was a watcher-in-training, and she'd be getting on something similar to it every day for the next two years, so she sucked it up and boarded the bus. Actually, it looked pretty similar to every other school bus she'd ever been on.

A few of the watchers-in-training, most of the Council and a handful of slayers were invited to come see this school. Kit was pretty sure it was a waste of time, but hey, it got her, Dawn, and Carlos out of class. She was pretty sure that Dawn had done some major begging on their part, seeing as she was actually on the Council.

It was odd though, because Faith was the one who was actually overseeing this little field trip. She nodded for Kit and Dawn to take the seat directly behind the driver, a grin on her lips. Once everyone was seated, the Bus driver whipped off his hat, pulled off a patch of cloth and hit a weird button.

Kit and Dawn exchanged as straps popped out of the seats. The next thing she knew, they were pelting straight up into the air, wind whipping through the open doors. She shrieked, but at least she wasn't the only one.

When the bus finally landed, Kit fought the urge to throw up. At least she fought it. Some of the council members couldn't.

"Everybody out," Faith called, leading the way.

Kit and Dawn were the first to bolt off the bus. Standing across from Faith were two teachers and about six students. The dark haired boy glowered at Faith, but Faith was too busy glaring at the woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Sky High. I am Principal Powers. We've arranged tours for the rest of you, while Coach Boomer, Ms. Summers, Mr. Giles and myself go over a few things," the woman said, smiling as she walked to stand behind the students. "Ethan, Layla, Magenta, Warren, Will, and Zach can answer any questions you might have about Hero and Hero Support classes. As I'm sure Miss Lehane can as well."

Kit frowned at this. What could Faith know about this weird school? It got even weirder when the older Slayer smiled at the guy who was glaring at her.

"Hey, W. Bet you weren't expecting to see me again."


End file.
